Boy's trouble
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: When naruto and Black Star chat about thier own ass of boyfriends they have after being toss out from their house. yaoi rate t for launges.


**Was bored when making this, so yeah a bit of fluff i guess dunno.**

**anyways warning for yaoness chatting thingy xD you been warn!**

* * *

><p>Black Star was at his room feeling bored sense Kid kick him out of his house. Seeing that his laptop was on he went to a one of his site he usually goes to and look trough it. He saw a statues that caught his attention.<p>

Naruto- my love life sucks

Black Star smirks and replies

Black Star- I can imagine

Naruto was in the kitchen eating ramen and almost spit his precious noodles at his computer. He was excepting a response from one of his friends but not from a stranger.

He read the comment and comment back

_Naurto_- sure u can .

_Black Star_- of course mine is worse.

_N_- yeah right want to try me!

_BS_- shoot! I got all afternoon!

_N_- isn't it night time?

_BS_- not where I live…am at Death City Nevada

_N_- Konage life village from japan…I think..

_BS_- thts so cool am japessennsee too also a ninja...well an assassin

_N_- lol that's so epic…am a ninja too! Believe it!

_BS_- Sweet! anyways do u have a boyfriend or a girlfriend or a unknown gender thing as a partner?

_N_- unknown gender what the hell?

_BS_- there's this person at school that no one knows if it's a gal or a boy.

_N_- ohhhh haha that's confusing though I met someone like that once thought it was a cute bebe but turn out to be a guy…

_BS_- wow this world gone insane XD

_N_-i know hahahaha what about u?

_BS_- a sexy boyfriend whose going to be my goddess when I surpass god! ;D

_N_- hahahaha

Bs- u haven't answer my question

N-well he's cool sometimes but he acts like a jerk…he has this obsession of killing his brother to get revenge.

BS-…not bad…mines a perfectionist he wants everything symmetrical and perfect XP one time he drew a star one my shoulder to match with the other one before going to bed

N- wow… well he can be emosih sometimes

BS- he cried when I mention his hair sense its unsymmetrical then start saying shit that he should die and stuff….u know how long it takes him to take him out of that state 20 damn minutes not just 2 or 3, 20! Sometimes depending on what it is it's about one hour!

N- ROLF hahahaha back in the our childhood he'll jump in the water screaming his brothers name thinking he was in the lake

BS- hahaha lol

N- though he sometimes thinks he's the boss T.T sometimes I wish I could be in charge for once.

BS- aww that sucks…well so is mine but its mostly me most…sometimes…

N-…then he keeps telling me I can't do that nor do this only what he say.

BS- really mine too…but he sometimes let me go of the hook… does ur get jealous?

N- yup urs?

BS- XD yes mostly when am with my best friend.

N- when am with my best friends and with my favorite sensei

BS- that's just wrong

N- I know right

BS- u know what am usually try of?

N- what?

BS- of his naggings he can be worse then a girl sometimes.

N- I know…though his usually cold towards me…sometimes he doesn't say more then two syllable or however the hell u say it. It's always Hm..Hm this Hm that Agrh it gets super annoying

BS-XD I bet….

N- guess we got weird boyfriends?

BS- guess we do ^w^

N- …today he was being a ass then again he always is but today was arg… I go to his house and do lunch for him. Does he say thank u…NO HE JUST SHOUTS AT ME LIKE AM TRASH AND KICKS ME OUT!

BS- yeah same here. I go to his manor met with his weapon and made a cake. He then comes in angry I start teasing around and then he got more angry and kick me out…saying that am the worse boyfriend ever.

N-ouch… guess they don't love us anymore…*sighs*

BS- I guess so…. U know what if we see them again we'll act mean too towards them at least…show them who's boss

N- Yeah we should take a stand towards them!

BS- yahoooo…u know we need to hang out one day and talk more

N- yay :D ur pretty cool.

BS- of course I am lol

N- sure hehehe u know wht?

BS-?

N- Sasuke aka boyfriend hair looks like a duck's ass

BS- XD ROLF that's priceless… mine's I actually don't know wht he resembles.

N- well think of something

BS- ok, ok … hes…like PMS guy when he sees a mess, I sometimes doubt his gender..

N- good one XD

Before the assassin could write something else someone call his name quietly. He look up to see Death the Kid standing there with his head down near the door way.

"What do you want?" ask Black Star a bit harshly.

Kid wince a bit next thing he does was run towards the assassin and knocks him over making him yelp in surprise. Kid sits up and places him on his lap and hugs him tightly.

"Kid?"

"Am so sorry that I said those things to you! I didn't me any of it I swear. It's that I was piss off with someone that I accidently told it to you! That asshole was getting on my nerve and said things about you and me that ugh. Am so sorry please forgive me!" Kid cried out looking at him.

Black Star grins and strokes the shinigami hair with his hand. "It's ok Kid I forgive you. Beside I know you can't live without the great me for long!"

Kid looks at him similes and lean a bit to kiss him. Black Star grin as he press their foreheads together.

"So who was the ass that Piss you off?"

Somewhere across the globe

Naruto was waiting for a replied for his new friend that he didn't notice someone go inside his room.

"Naruto."

The said boy jump a bit and look at the person in behind him. He then glares at him and looks the other way.

"What the hell do you what teme?" Naruto snarl.

"Look am sorry for what I did back there but it was that I was talking to some baka who was saying a lot of shit that I guess I let my anger get to me." Mumble Sasuke not very good at apologizing.

"Sure you were!" snapped Naruto.

He yelps in surprise when the other grab him behind wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto didn't know what to do, but deicide to forgive the damn bastard knowing that he was very sorry.

"Ok I forgive but if you do it again I'll kick your ass." Warn the blonde.

"hn." Sasuke simply said.

Before the other could start complaining about the answer Sasuke turn him around and gave him a quick kiss.

"one question though who made you so angry?" ask Naruto innocently.

Sasuke and Death the Kid made a face (like something sour and piss looking) when both replied

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Death the Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>was to lazy to write their full name when they talk :P <strong>

**reveiws?**


End file.
